masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Broker Dossiers/Justicar Samara
Asari Justicar. Rigidity of Justicar Code makes her movements and mission outcomes predictable. Mother of three Ardat-Yakshi, one of which remains wanted for murder in Citadel Space. Transmission Log Transmission Log, 1755 CE Samara: I have called you together to ask something of you. It is not a small thing, but it is for the best. Rila, Falere, are you receiving this? Falere: Quite well. Rila: Indistinct-s, Mother. F: We're in a common room, her communicator's too near the door. shuts. Try now, Mother. S: This news would be best delivered in person, but I am not allowed to travel before tomorrow. I have something I must do. It is hazardous, and thus I must do it alone. F: What do you mean, hazardous? S: Tomorrow I take the Oath of Solitude. It is to prepare me for the other oaths, but it means-- F: You what? S: It is an oath required of all who-- F: I know what it means, Mother! I'm forty-two years old, I have heard of justicars. S: Then... do you understand why I must do it? F: No. S: The life of a justicar is dangerous. I will make enemies, and they would seek to use you- F: That I understand! What is not clear is why you do this in the first place. Is it not enough that we live a hundred light-years away from you in a dank fortress? That we have no communicator of our own but must use this communal one? Do you know what it means to us to hear your voice? S: I am sorry, Falere. F: And now you take that away. S: That is wounding, but it is the truth. I wish there were some other path. F: And you called us instead of coming to see us. S: If I came to see you, I would never leave. You know what that would mean. F: Is she that terrible, Mother? Is she so much of a menace that you would deny us ever seeing you, ever hearing your voice again? S: My dear... I cannot lose her on the world and pretend I owe her victims nothing. Her crimes are my crimes. In time you may see as I do. F: Time is a weak salve for a fresh wound. S: Please... do not let anger ruin this. We will have our lives to contemplate the pain and loss. Can we not see from one another's eyes, just for a moment? F: (silence) S: Falere? F: I don't want to lose you, Mother. Not over someone as small as Mirala, or whatever she calls herself now. S: And Rila? You have been silent. Are you in accord? R: I can only say I will yearn for you too. S: Surely you have more than that. R: Is this the only way you will have any righteousness, Mother? S: It will let me live a just life. R: Then the Goddess forbid I take it from you. terminates call. F: She loves you, Mother. She did not say it, but she does. S: And you? Can you understand why I must do this? F: Catch her. Just catch her. terminates call. Inventory Possessions bequeathed by Justicar Samara: Large Goods: - Four-bedroom home on Thessia - Furniture and household appliances - Elkoss Sapphire family skycar Clothing and Jewelry: - Casual clothing (approx. 20 outfits) - Intimate negligees (3) - Dancing dresses (4) - Bond ceremony gown - Bond ceremony bracelet - Holo-locket (images of bondmate, children -- reprogrammable) - Baby and children clothing (various) Miscellaneous: - Lifetime Serrice Fitness membership pass - First-place trophy (amateur skyball league) - Vid and novel library (various) - Photo albums (various) - Sculpture of Samara and bondmate - Personalized "Happy Birthday Mom" travel mug with photo of Samara and children (handle cracked and repaired, some glue marks visible) - Memorial sphere (bondmate) - Birthing creche Category:Shadow Broker Category:Shadow Broker Dossiers Category:Background Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:DLC